Ron's Confesson
by clairebear072
Summary: Ron gets bit by the jealousy bug. Will it reveal his true feelings?


Harry Potter Fanfic

Ron's Confession

"Hermione, come on, you're doing homework on a beautiful day like this, let alone it's a Saturday! Come outside for a little with me!" he exclaimed as they sat in the near-empty Gryffindor common room. Although, the day wasn't the only beautiful thing. Hermione Granger was right next to him on the couch.

"This isn't any piece of homework; this is the Potions essay Snape is making us turn in on Monday…" she said.

"We can always do it tomorrow!" he yelled.

"…and it's worth 30% of our final grade…" she continued.

"So what?!"

"And since when do you say 'a beautiful day'?" was the last thing she asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that we're stuck inside on a day like this!" He exclaimed

"You're right!" she yelled.

"Of course I am!"

"That is the only thing you know!"

Ron sighed. This was going to take a while. And also, he knew he was completely in love with his best friend. And had been. For a long time. And today was the day he decided to tell her.

"Well, fine Ronald, if it keeps you from droning on and on."

He knew when she said his full name she was mad at him and he should feel guilty, but he couldn't help but think how cute that was. They got up, walked to the portrait hole, climbed through, and made their way to the lake.

Ron knew that know would be a perfect time to confess his feelings for her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Before he knew it, they were at the edge of the lake. It was crowded. They were lucky they found a bench to sit at. He offered her a spot on the bench before he sat down. She couldn't help but smile. Once there were sitting on the dark green bench, Hermione spoke up.

"So we're out here, what's the point?"

"Hermione…"he replied in his 'come on…' voice.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

"Apology accepted," he said. She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"See how crowded the lake is? We should come back another time," Hermione said, trying to step out, but Ron was two quick for her and grabbed her hand and pulled it down.

"We're staying outside!" he said, half laughing.

About 2 hours and 15 minutes later, they knew more about each other than they ever did. Suddenly, a big gray owl showed up with a piece of parchment tied to his leg.

"Ivo!" she shouted, surprised. "It's Krum's owl!" she explained.

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Krum was one of the world's youngest famous seeker in quidditch, and Hermione's date to the Yule ball back in 4th year. Ron had asked, but it had been too late. He doesn't like the mention of that guy, even though Hermione always exclaims they're just friends.

She read the letter aloud:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I've been thinking of you a lot lately and have been wondering why we stopped writing to each other. I would like to keep writing, if that's ok with you. Please send a reply back with Ivo as soon as possible._

_Best wishes,_

_Viktor Krum_

"I've got to go write back! I'll see you later, Ron! Thanks!" she half yelled and half exclaimed. By that minute half of the people around the lake were staring, and they could all see Ron's face looking very sad. She started running up to the castle when Ron yelled, "Stop Hermione!"

He was now standing. The rest of the lake was watching now, too. She had a puzzled expression on her face and replied, "What?"

"He's no good," he said. "Krum."

Again, she repeated, "What?"

Yep. Definitely, the whole lake was watching.

"I don't mean him as a person, Hermione, I mean you and him together."

He opened his mouth to start talking again, but, once again, he was quicker.

"I know what you're going to say. That you're just friends. You might not understand, but I can see right through Krum. He really does want you as a girlfriend," he exclaimed. "He not the only one," he said more quietly, and under his breath. No one had heard, or at least that's what he thought.

Once more, Hermione said, "What?"

"Oh, uh, Nothing," he replied.

But, thankfully, Hermione had heard and ran down the slope to Ron. He opened his mouth to say something, but this time Hermione was quicker. She stood on her tip-toes and crashed her lips into his. The entire lake started cheering and it sounded like an earthquake. As they broke apart, she exclaimed, with a big smile on her face, " It took you long enough."

"Let's go inside," he said. " And I'll let you work on your Potions essay."

They both laughed, and made their way inside, holding hands of course. On their way in, they hadn't noticed that they had passed by Harry. He muttered under his breath, "About time." And gave a big old smirk on his face.


End file.
